Legislation mandating the reduction of noise has forced manufacturers of construction machinery to reduce or shield the level of noise produced by both the Cooling system and engine of the construction machinery. Engine noise can be attenuated by providing a cooling system enclosure separate from the engine enclosure. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,866,580 entitled "Air-Cooled Enclosure for an Engine" issued to Whitehurst et al. Feb. 18, 1975. Because the engine enclosure is separated from the cooling system in Whitehurst et al., an ejector is provided for drawing ambient cooling air through an inlet into the engine compartment and out through an outlet of the engine compartment. The ejector utilizes the flow of exhaust gasses from the exhaust pipe to create a low pressure within the outlet in order to draw the cooling air therethrough.
What is needed is an improved engine cooling system. Such an engine cooling system preferably includes a cooling system enclosure separated from the engine enclosure by a noise barrier. Such an engine cooling system preferably includes a cooling fan capable of inducing cooling flow through the cooling system enclosure and the engine enclosure. Also, such an engine cooling system should be easily adapted to conventional engine cooling systems.